As a conventional connector, one provided with a terminal housing chamber that accommodates a terminal (i.e., female terminal), and a flexible lance (i.e., locking arm) provided on an inner surface of the terminal housing chamber and capable of elastically locking an inserted terminal, in which the lance is formed in a both-end supported state that is supported at both ends and provided with an operating recess that can be operated with a release jig from the outside is proposed in JP3804489 B (PTL 1) or JP 2005-158418 A (PTL 2).